


Tea Leaves

by Minky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, atot, attack on titan - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minky/pseuds/Minky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a present day high school au because my life is obviously lacking in angst and i need to write fluff.... it may turn into a mobster au eventually ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves

“What?! Why do I have to go hang out with some introverted loser?” I flopped forward burying my face in my elbows like a pouting child. “He is new to the neighbourhood so of course he’s going to be a little shy. Especially when the rest of you have known each other for nearly all your lives.” Mrs. Kirschtein absently continued chopping vegetables while I groaned and flopped my arms around on the kitchen counter. “Okay but why me??? Why can’t someone else do it?” stretching out I attempted stealing a chunk of carrot from the cutting board only to have my hands slapped away.  
“Because you need friends and this is your perfect opportunity.”  
“WHAT I HAVE LOADS OF FRIENDS!”  
“ Like?”  
Fuck. “Armin?”  
“This is what I’m talking about Jean! It shouldn’t have to be a question. Besides, he hangs out with Eren and Mikasa and I know how you feel about Mikasa, and I know how you feel about Eren so really? Who is there?" Not only do we share the same tawny eyes and weirdly two toned hair, but my and my mom are well know for our aggressive bluntness and lack of filters.  
“I hang out with Connie and Sasha, they’re cool.”  
“Honey, you third wheal with Connie and Sasha.”  
“Yeah but they don’t know that!” Connie and Sasha are pretty cool if you don't mind fart jokes and perpetual eating. They're best friends and have been practically since birth but it only takes a few minutes to realize they actually really like each other and are just to to dense to figure it out.  
My mother breathed a heavy sigh and set down her knife to look at me.  
“You know I’m right and as much as you might not like it you are going over there tomorrow and you are going to be the friendly young man I hope is in there somewhere.” At this point it didn't matter if the kid was the reincarnation of Christ himself, I was determined to hate him just to annoy my mom.

"What's his name anyways?"  
"I think it started with an M? Max? Mark? I don't know you'll find out when you meet him.

Sliding off my chair I made sure to moan as loudly and obnoxiously as I could, all the way to my room.  
"Don't be an asshole, asshole!" My mom has the sweetest pet names for me.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is insanely short but its more just a teaser to set up the story.  
> hope you like it!


End file.
